


Am I dead?

by Julieseven



Series: DRUCK prompt collection [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fistfight, M/M, Misgendering, Protective Boyfriend, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julieseven/pseuds/Julieseven
Summary: Matteo defends his boyfriend against two idiots. The misgendering happens in just one sentence, but still: be warned!!





	Am I dead?

**Trigger warning: transphobia, misgendering!**

 

Matteo has never been a violent person. Mostly because he generally prefers to avoid conflicts: people yelling exhausts him and trying to come up with arguments makes him feel like the entire world is weighing on his shoulders. 

 

But people being assholes to his boyfriend has a tendency to shorten Matteo's fuse.

 

He can tell from the moment he spots David at the bus stop that something is wrong. Two  guys are standing in front of David, and on first glance it looks like the three of them are just chatting casually. But although Matteo can't see David's face, he can tell from his posture that his boyfriend is extremely uncomfortable: David's hands are buried in his pockets and he keeps turning his head left and right, like he's looking for a way to escape. 

 

Matteo walks up to the three men and clears his throat, wrapping his arm around David's waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Hello, my man," he murmurs into David's ear before turning to the two guys facing them. Matteo can feel David relaxing slightly, however the shuddering breath how boyfriend draws jumpstarts Matteo's protective mode.

 

"Hi, I'm Matteo," he says coldly, scanning the two guys in front of them with angry eyes. One of them has short blonde hair and mean blue eyes, glaring back at Matteo as if he were a dirty rat. The other guy is at least a head taller than Matteo, his pitch-black hair standing off his head in messy, greasy strands. He's watching Matteo and David with a condescending smirk, and Matteo can tell that he's a real piece of work before he even utters one word.

 

"A boyfriend, omg, so you did finally get it, huh?" Greasy Hair sneers, staring right at David's chest with a leering expression that makes Matteo's blood boil.

 

"What's your problem?" Matteo spits before he can stop himself, pulling David even closer to his side. He can feel his boyfriend shaking with discomfort and he wishes he could teleport them both far away from those two idiots.

 

"We don't have a problem, but you do if you think this ... thing here is a _man_ ," Mean Eyes says then, making his friend laugh out loud.

Greasy Hair is about to add something to that but Matteo is having none of it. 

 

"He's more of a man than either of you fucking morons could ever hope to be. Now piss off, you sons of bitches."

 

Matteo doesn't even notice he's yelling until he hears David call his name in warning. But before he can react, Mean Eyes grabs the front of Matteo's jacket and lifts him up as if he weighed nothing. 

 

"Daawwh, cute how you protect your girlfriend. Doesn't change the fact that she's..."

 

Mean Eyes doesn't get any further, because Matteo has just slammed his fist to Mean Eyes's temple. Mean Eyes let's go of Matteo who uses the element of surprise to ram his elbow into his attacker's stomach, making him stumble back two steps with a pained groan. But then, Greasy Hair catches Matteo's upper arm and punches Matteo the side of Matteo's head. Everything starts spinning, but Matteo still swings his fist once again, however missing Greasy Hair by a mile. 

 

_So much for being a protective boyfriend, Mat_ teo thinks before he slides to the ground and everything goes black.

____________________________________________

_I told him he shouldn't pick fights, he's too tiny to hit anyone."_

_"Come on, Jonas, Luigi is kind of a hero."_

_Zip it, Abdi, my boyfriend is no hero, he's a fucking idiot."_

Matteo isn't sure where the voices are coming from. They're drifting around in his head like parts of a dream. He doesn't even know where he is or if he's even conscious.

"Am I dead?" he mumbles eventually, keeping his eyes closed.

"No but you'll soon wish you were," David grunts from somewhere next to Matteo's head. Very slowly, Matteo drifts back into consciousness, and that's when he realises David is right. 

Everything hurts. His head feels like it's at least twice its usual size and his arms and legs feel like a herd of cows ran over him. Matteo is pretty sure even his fingernails hurt.

Opening his eyes, Matteo finds Jonas and Abdi staring at him with a mix of disbelief and admiration. He vaguely notices that his head is apparently in David’s lap, and Jonas and Abdi are squatting in front of them.

"Hey Luigi, got yourself into quite the fight there, huh?" Abdi calls way too loudly, making Matteo's head hurt even more.

Matteo squints and makes a weak shooing motion with his hands, but before he can get any words out, he sees a familiar hand pushing Abdi away.

"Don't yell at him, he might have a concussion," David grumbles, and when he feels his boyfriends fingers gingerly touching his temple, Matteo can't help but grin.

"You're worried about me," he mumbles, pointing his finger at David’s hand still hovering over him. 

David’s face comes into view, and he rolls his eyes Matteo with an exasperated sigh. “I’m mad at you, you moron! Why did you have to provoke him?”

Matteo can tell David is serious, and although his head is still pounding with pain, he suddenly feels guilty. He knows how much David hates being at the centre of attention, and he should have thought of that before snapping like a freaking idiot.

“M’sorry,” Matteo mutters, reaching up until his hand finds David’s. With a quiet sigh, David laces their fingers together and gives Matteo a weak smile.

“It’s okay, but don’t ever do that again,” he says softly and pushes a strand of hair out of Matteo’s face.

Matteo closes his eyes at the touch, almost forgetting that they’re not alone.

“So, what happened exactly?” Abdi asks then, clearing his throat. “All I know is that we pulled those two assholes off of Luigi and they ran off like the disgusting rats they are.”

Matteo watches David make an uncomfortable grimace, but before David can say anything, Jonas clicks his tongue disapprovingly.

“Doesn’t matter Abdi, they’re gone and they know we’ll end them if they ever come near Luigi or David again. That’s all that counts.”

David breathes a sigh of relief and Matteo wishes he could get up and hug his best friend. Jonas grins knowingly at Matteo, reaching over to tap Matteo’s nose with his finger.

“Your boyfriend is right, though. You shouldn’t do shit like that, Luigi.”

Matteo tries to roll his eyes, but it hurts his head so he stops, groaning impatiently instead. “Fine, are you guys done lecturing me? My ass is starting to freeze.”

For a moment, no one says anything, but then Abdi burst out laughing, shaking his head. “Luigi is back, people. I don’t think he needs a hospital after all.” He points a finger at David, who looks down at his knee and purses his lips. Matteo grins cheekily but instantly stops when David looks over at him. He’s embarrassed his boyfriend enough for one day.

With lots of groaning and help from his boyfriend and Jonas, Matteo manages to sit up and eventually get to his feet. He’s horribly dizzy, and he’s never been more grateful for the fact that David is freakishly strong: He all but carries Matteo with one arm wrapped around his waist. 

The bus arrives a few minutes later, and since Jonas and Abdi refuse to let David and Matteo go home alone, they get on together. Matteo almost dozes off with his head on David’s shoulder, doing his best to ignore the pain in his entire body.

He doesn’t know how much time it takes them, but at some point he vaguely notices Abdi and Jonas saying their goodbyes, urging David to call them if Matteo gets worse. And then they’re suddenly in David’s bedroom, Matteo lying in a pile of pillows on David’s bed with his boyfriend sitting next to him, watching him with a worried expression on his face.

“Why do you have to be such a dumb idiot?” David murmurs, dabbing Matteo’s forehead with a wet towel. 

“I’m sorry for embarrassing you,” Matteo mumbles, closing his eyes. The towel feels gloriously cool against his pounding head, but not half as good as David’s lips brushing his own a second later. His eyes flutter open again and the mix of disapproval and fondness in David’s expression makes Matteo’s heart leap in his chest.

“You didn’t embarrass me, Matteo. You got hurt, that’s why I’m mad.”

David’s voice is so soft Matteo hardly hears it over the pounding pain in his head. He can’t find words to reply with, so he just reaches for David’s hand and squeezes his boyfriend’s fingers.

“Also ... I don’t want you to fight people because of me. It’s not worth it,” David goes on, and to that Matteo just has to retort something.

“You’re worth it. I’d punch holes into every last idiot calling you anything but awesome for the rest of my life if I had to,” Matteo whispers, instantly blushing once the last word is out. That sentence sounded a lot more badass in his head than out loud. But it makes David smile, so he doesn’t really regret saying it.

“Fuck, I wanna hate you right now, but you make it so hard,” David huffs out and leans forward to kiss Matteo again. Matteo closes his eyes and hums contently against his boyfriends lips, feeling butterflies erupt in his stomach. He loves when David voices his affection for him in insults, almost more than when he's being sincere.

Particularly because it's so much fun watching David's resistance crumble in front of him when Matteo answers seriously.

"I love you too, you moron," he breathes, marvelling at the gorgeous smile on David's lips. 

"Stop," David whispers back, gingerly leaning their foreheads together and closing his eyes. He looks so handsome like this, with a tiny blush on his cheeks and that gentle smile. 

Matteo tilts his chin upward to slot their lips together again, putting as much affection into the kiss as he can muster. When David moves back, he doesn't look annoyed anymore, only worried and endeared at the same time.

"Never," Matteo says then, expecting David to protest again. But instead, his boyfriend flops down onto the mattress next to him and allows Matteo to wrap an arm around his shoulder. He burrows his face in the nook at Matteo's neck and then closes his eyes again, taking a deep breath.

"I have always fought my own battles," David eventually murmurs against Matteo's collarbone. His tone isn't accusatory, but still serious. "I don't need you to beat people up for me."

Matteo sighs deeply and presses a kiss to David's forehead before he replies.

"I know, and I'm sorry for not thinking of that. It's just ... I can't take it, you know? People being dicks to you."

If his head wasn't still hurting so much, Matteo might have found better words. But it's true: He yelled at those guys because their words hurt  _him,_ too, not just David. Of course David obviously feeling awful about being treated like that factored in as well though.

"You did look kind of hot standing up to Andreas, I'll admit that much," David whispers then, making Matteo smile happily.

"I heard that," he whispers back and then looks down, waiting for David to meet his eyes before adding: "But hey, I don't think you're weak or anything, you know that right?"

David purses his lips, thinking for a moment, but then he nods and smiles warmly at Matteo. "Thanks," he says simply, and Matteo closes his eyes as David leans in to kiss him again.

"You're welcome," Matteo murmurs then and pulls David a little closer although his ribs hurt with every move. He's pretty sure he'll be covered in bruises by the next day, but he doesn't really care. David is here, in his arms, drawing soft circles onto Matteo's chest with his fingers while whispering soft insults into his ear every few minutes.

And Matteo wouldn't trade that for anything. Even if he'd have to fight every asshole in the world and get his ass kicked every time.

 

 


End file.
